


Unwound

by sylviaviridian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Porn with Feelings, Thancred Deserves Nice Things, Urianger just wants to take care of people, reciprocal handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviaviridian/pseuds/sylviaviridian
Summary: An evening in with Thancred, Urianger, and a bottle of massage oil, aka shameless porn written because I am not the only person who wants to see Thancred get treated nicely.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Comments: 15
Kudos: 188





	Unwound

Thancred was starting to lose track of time. When Urianger had brought out the bottle of massage oil, softly smelling of flowers, he hadn't expected it to actually be used for a _massage_. With the doors and windows firmly shut, their shared bedroom lit only by a few candles, he wasn't sure he could ever remember a time he'd felt so distant from the cares of the world outside.

He didn't know exactly how long Urianger's hands had been smoothing the oil into his skin, rubbing his muscles free of all tension. He'd thought he was relaxed after a few minutes of this treatment, but his lover had insisted on continuing, and from the way his mind was beginning to float away, Thancred had to admit he'd been right to do so. It felt good in ways he hadn't known he wanted - to be seen and seen to, to be pampered like this.

Like he was worth treating sweetly.

A frisson of pleasure shivered down his spine as one of Urianger's thumbs pressed firmly into the hollow of his shoulderblades, and he voiced a sigh, shifting his hips slightly. It felt good in more familiar ways, too; he was half-hard against the sheets, but for once this didn't seem like something that needed dealing with anytime soon. There was a contentment to drifting in this warm haze of sensual pleasure, imagining those lovely hands moving lower past his waist…

And then one did, firmly cradling his hip, while the other brushed some hair away from his face. He felt Urianger's weight shifting on the bed, and was about to open one eye when his lover's voice was purring softly in his ear, playful and perhaps just a little smug. "Thou _art_ enjoying this."

"Mmm, I thought that was the point," Thancred replied, turning his face just enough that his mouth was clear to speak without mumbling too badly. He didn't open his eyes yet, reluctant to surrender the warm haze that cradled all his senses. "You can keep going, though, I don't really feel like moving right now."

"Hmm." The hand on his hip drifted upward to settle on his rear, and he felt long fingers kneading the flesh gently as Urianger seemed to consider this. Thancred let him, enjoying the small shivers of building arousal this produced; he was familiar with Urianger's habits, the way he liked to trail his fingers across something while he weighed a decision. The choice of targets had doubtless been purposeful in its own way, a gentle tease while he contemplated what to do about it.

After another long moment, he heard Urianger take a deliberate breath and let it out, in a way that meant he'd made his choice. He was about to open one eye and find out what had been chosen, but that voice in his ear stopped him. "I would not leave thee wanting," Urianger murmured in explanation. "And yet I have gone to some lengths to unwind all thy urgency, and neither would I see that work undone. Wilt thou promise to remain thus relaxed, as I tend to thy needs further?"

"Sure," Thancred replied. He could feel his pulse rising into the warmth that already suffused his body, his cock swelling further in anticipation, but it was easy enough to hold onto the languid state his mind was drifting in. "I promise. ...I trust you."

"Then keep thine eyes well closed; I will rearrange our positions." The next thing he knew, the hand on his hip was joined by one on his shoulder, and he was being gently, smoothly rolled over. The air was only a little cooler on the front of his body than the sheets had been, but the movement of it emphasized his growing arousal further, and he found himself sighing another soft noise of contentment. A moment later, long arms were gathering him up, behind his back and under his legs, and he was being tucked neatly into Urianger's lap, head leaning on the front of his shoulder. He sighed a groan as he relaxed deliberately into skin instead of sheets, enjoying the way the extra heat of his lover's body set his heartbeat soaring. Urianger's arm stayed around his shoulders to ensure he remained sitting up, and where his legs extended across Urianger's lap he could feel his lover's own rigid length pressed against the side of his thigh.

If not for the hum of arousal underneath his skin, Thancred would have been quite content to fall asleep in this position, and indeed he thought he probably would, if Urianger decided to just keep still long enough. Instead, he felt fingertips trail up his chest and throat, and allowed his head to be tilted back as they moved up under his chin. The reward for his compliance was a slow, deep kiss, one that set his skin alight with tingling the longer it went on. He nearly reached up to cup Urianger's face, but remembered the admonition to relax in time, and kept still as his lover slowly drew back from his mouth, the taste of his lips lingering in the wake of contact.

"Art thou comfortable thus?" Urianger's voice had dropped to a sinful huskiness, and the feeling of it rumbling through his chest was almost fascinating enough to distract Thancred from answering.

"Very," he managed. It almost felt strange to speak, as if even taking conscious control of the movement of his mouth was interrupting the languidness that was suffusing his body more and more the longer he held still this way. His whole weight was supported by Urianger's embrace, and he was starting to feel as if he was just drowning in the sensations permeating his skin. He was definitely fully aroused now, but it was no effort anymore to just wait and enjoy the feeling of wanting, trusting somehow that he would be seen to.

"Good." No sooner was it said than Urianger's mouth was on his again, more energetic this time, forcing his lips apart and his head backward. He moaned into his lover's mouth, and even as he did he could feel a hand wrapping around his cock at last.

With his eyes shut since before he'd been moved, his whole world was only sound and touch, the body pressed against his and his pulse thrumming of its own accord underneath his skin. Every bit of friction turned into a cascade of pleasure, his sense of body gradually losing the boundaries of shape until he was nothing but the beat hammering in his chest and waves of carefully-stoked need. He heard himself whimper against Urianger's lips, felt a bead of slickness brushed over the head of his cock, the only part of him that still seemed to have a definite form.

That sound was met with a low, answering groan, and the firm heat he'd nearly forgotten against his thigh shifted, adding another brief point of wonderful friction to the pleasure still rippling through him. "Thancred," Urianger murmured, a hot wash of breath across his lips, his jaw, a brush of well-trimmed beard against his cheek. "Ah, thou art obeying so very well… Long had I dreamed of the chance to earn thy trust so. To offer thee the comforts thou hast been so long denied."

He thought about forming his lover's name, but the movements needed seemed out of reach, so Thancred's only response was a needy groan that vibrated pleasantly through his throat. His breath hitched as another wave of pleasure swept through him, and then the pressure around his cock eased off before he could hit his peak. The whine that emerged from him in response was something halfway between relief and disappointment - every instinct he had cried out for more and more and _more_ , but he didn't want this strangely eternal moment to be over so soon, either. He let his head droop back down to rest against Urianger's shoulder, and felt a kiss pressed to his hair in reward.

"Nay," he agreed, almost conversationally if not for the deep huskiness of arousal. "I am not finished with thee for the night, not as yet. But relax and allow me, and all will be well."

Thancred hummed an assent, the only sound he felt capable of making at the moment, and sighed as his lover's hand wrapped around his length once more. This time Urianger took his time, stroking and squeezing in turns, seemingly responsive to every flutter of his breathing. And unmoving as he was, Thancred was soon more lost than ever, nerves humming with the rise and fall of pleasure through his body until he had no sense of anything outside of each beat of his heart.

He couldn't remember if there had ever been anything else in the world but the two of them. Nothing was real except for the touch of skin, heat and sparking pleasure, the smell of flowers and sweat, and the endless rise and fall of ecstasy just short of splintering him apart. And at last, sometime after time itself lost meaning, one of the waves of pleasure didn't recede, the all-consuming friction of their bodies heightening until he was sure he would go mad with it. The wave broke all across his skin, a fresh bright wash of tingling and sweat as he finally came, with the most desperate cry he'd ever heard from his own lips.

He drifted on the aftershocks, all but senseless, waiting for the world to come back into focus. The first thing he knew for certain was that he definitely had a mouth, because it was getting dry from hanging open as he caught his breath. He closed it and moistened his lips, feeling awareness of his body trickle back in; he was somehow heavy and light all at once, as if being made of flesh was a burden he'd forgotten he was carrying until he lost track of it. Slowly, slowly he opened his eyes at last, to the sight of Urianger's face near his own, watching him with an affection so open and sincere he almost wanted to turn away.

"That was-" he began, but his voice was hoarse, and he swallowed firmly before trying again. "... _Gods_ , I love you."

"And I love thee in return. More than every star that ever was." He leaned in to press a kiss to Thancred's forehead, and Thancred could feel his other arm moving out of sight, followed by a soft cloth being dragged across his skin to clean off the mess he'd made of his lap and belly. "How dost thou feel?"

He took a little time to think about it, to inventory what of himself had managed to awaken from whatever spell of touch and desire Urianger had woven into his flesh. "...Clear, I think...is the best word," he answered at last. "...You were certainly right about relaxing. I can't remember the last time I felt this...steady." He shifted his weight experimentally, and was immediately reminded of the firm pressure of Urianger's arousal still pinned against his leg. "...You didn't…?"

"My attentions were focused on thee alone," Urianger responded, and his next breath hitched with a soft sound of longing at the brief friction. "...There shall be other evenings. Thou needst not trouble thyself..."

"You are a self-sacrificing fool," Thancred answered him with a fond exasperation. "And I'll not see you left wanting, either." A little more shifting let him discover that his limbs were working more or less as expected, although he felt like he was still remembering how to move them. Despite this, he managed to curl his fingers around Urianger's cock, if at a slightly awkward angle. He smirked as he felt his lover shiver, and smeared a dripping bead of pre with his thumb.

This seemed to break through all that remained of Urianger's restraint: the flush already lingering across his cheeks deepened as he gasped and whined. Before Thancred knew it, his lover's free hand had closed around his, their fingers intertwining, and he was being pulled into a deep, searing, desperate kiss.

He didn't really end up doing any of the work beyond that: Urianger's hand moved for both of them, out of sight as he continued to kiss Thancred like his life depended on the touch. He could feel muscles flex as Urianger pumped himself firmly and without hesitation, and it only took a few rough, quick strokes before a shudder ran through his body. The whimper Thancred felt against his mouth as their joined hands were splattered with thick fluid was immensely satisfying, though, as was the dazed look in Urianger's eyes as he broke the kiss to breathe, the aftershocks of climax still shivering through him.

Thancred tried to think of something clever to say, but all that emerged when he opened his mouth was a yawn: it seemed that small effort to take the initiative had used up the last of his energy for the evening, and his eyes were already growing heavy. Even as dazed as he was in the aftermath, Urianger managed to hum a smiling kiss into his hair as he realized Thancred was starting to drift off. "Rest," he murmured, lowering Thancred gently to the sheets again and pulling the blankets over him. "I shall join thee in but a few more moments."

He acquiesced with only a soft, wordless grumble. In the smallest token of stubborn defiance, though, he managed to hold onto consciousness until he felt Urianger settle in behind him, cast a long arm over his body, and pull Thancred's back into his bare chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that this is out of my head, I can get back to working on With Time To Bloom. To scream about porn and feelings with the people who enabled this to happen, join [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/npDUr5w)!


End file.
